


maybe one day

by reidplease



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Multi, Pining, but a bit of angst, i don’t know, sad but happy?, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidplease/pseuds/reidplease
Summary: Spencer and Y/N are best friends who are in love with each other. But they are oblivious to the other’s feelings.





	maybe one day

**Author's Note:**

> Work has also been posted on my tumblr @barryallenplease.

Spencer walked into the bullpen like everyday and sat in his chair. He could feel the glances from his team. Then you had walked in.

“Hey, Spencer,” you greeted cheerfully.

He looked up at you. “Hey.”

You smiled, setting your bag down under your desk which was beside his. “So what did you do for the weekend?”

“Marathoning Doctor Who and reading.”

“You had a Doctor Who marathon without me? I’m offended.”

“Oh, I- I didn’t realize you liked-“

“Spencer, I’m kidding,” you laughed. “About the offended part, not the Doctor Who part. We should have a marathon together sometime.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Spencer had hopelessly fallen in love with you in the few months you’ve worked at the BAU. The Boy Wonder had loved everything about you. He loved your smile, your intelligence, which relatively matched his own, the way you bite your lip when you’re thinking. It was all the little things that he payed attention to the most. And everyone at the BAU, except you, knew.

Derek always teased him about you. He caught Spencer staring at you once, and the Boy Genius never heard the end of it. Then Penelope begged him to ask you out when he only asked for a suspect’s name. You walked in a few minutes later asking him what was taking him so long.

He thought no one else was gonna mention you to him, but he’d be so wrong. Spencer was supposed to babysit Henry while JJ and Will went out. Right before they left JJ asked him why you two weren’t together yet. She said it was obvious that you and him liked each other. Spencer just brushed it off.

There was no way you could like a loser like him.

-

For being a profiler and an actual genius, Spencer was so oblivious. You had a huge crush the resident genius. Doctor Spencer Reid. Spencer was everything you had ever wanted in a guy and more. He was smart, kind, sweet, and handsome. You could listen to him talk about anything he liked for hours. You may have even fallen in love with him.

And it sounded totally, utterly insane.

You had only known him for 7 months. Seven wonderful months. It was ludicrous, right? To love somebody who you haven’t known for long. You would’ve easily dismissed something like this, that is, until you met Spencer.

But you weren’t one to believe in love at first sight.

On the plane you and Spencer would always have long stimulating conversations about the things you were interested in.

Once, you spent 6 hours discussing time travel. Morgan couldn’t listen to it anymore and put on his headphones. Emily was fell asleep half way through. And JJ read some news articles. The both of you fell asleep, your head ended up resting on his shoulder.

“When are those two gonna admit they’re in love with each other?” Derek sighed.

“I don’t know. For two very smart people, they sure are oblivious,” JJ answered.

Though maybe, just maybe they will be together.

Maybe one day.


End file.
